


I hate you, I love you

by BokuAkaIsLife



Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom
Genre: AU, Biting, Blushing Kyoutani, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Except for Kyoutani's biting, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, KyouHaba - Freeform, Lime, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, NSFW, Romance, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Scratching, Smirking Yahaba, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Talkative Kyoutani, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuAkaIsLife/pseuds/BokuAkaIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has someone out there waiting for them, someone they are destined to be with. Someone they can treasure for as long as they live. And how do you find them? The matching markings on their bodies, unique, in both placement and design for each couple. What will happen when Kyoutani and Yahaba find their markings while they're alone in the changing room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're kidding me

It was no secret that there was a thick tension between Kyoutani and Yahaba. Ever since the match they had lost against Karasuno, the air around them was tense. And hung heavy with the feeling of defeat. Of course, they tried not to let it come between training. Tried not to let their obvious distaste for each other jeopardize their future chances of winning in a match. 

There are days when Yahaba feels more defeated than usual, days where he practices as hard as he can - and every breath, every single chest burning pant feels like he's getting nowhere closer to Nationals. Every drop of sweat that accumulates on his forehead makes him feel like there's no point in even trying.

But with all those bad days, comes the good days. Days where he pushes even further, and with every burn that runs through his thighs he feels like he's racing his way to the top. His team standing right beside him.

 

Kyoutani had begun showing up to practice much more often lately, with everyday the intense fire in his eyes grew. The hunched anger in his shoulders, his tense muscles displayed all that he was feeling; anger, determination, the thirst for revenge. And as the team of Aoba Josai stood together on one side of the court, the burning aura, the thirst to prove themselves once again was very opaque. 

 

* * *

 

Today however, was one of Yahaba's bad days. Oikawa had to sit out, when he had fallen on his bad knee during the game against Karasuno, he had injured himself further. So whilst the setter recovered, Yahaba was taking over his position.

There were no complaints from the team, the ace, Iwaizumi, supported the male whole heartedly. Knowing well enough how much stress the position of Captain, temporary or not, could put someone through.

 

And so Yahaba stood, staring up at the ball that was quickly falling into his open palms, Kyoutani had already begun sprinting toward the net from the back of the court. And as he sunk his feet into the ground, preparing for a powerful spring upwards, the ball landed in Shigeru's hands, bending his arms he pushed the ball up almost as quickly as they landed in his hands. Thrusting his arms out, his arms stretched, wrists flicked and propelling the ball forward. A sloppy toss.

He clenched his jaw "dammit" he cursed under his breath, the span, and flew through the air heading towards Kentarou who had already pushed himself off of the ground. His arm bent behind him so he could throw it forward and prepare for a powerful spike.

 

But before his hand could could into contact with the ball, the dense object slammed into his shoulder. Kyoutani let out a curse, wincing and releasing a grunt as the ball seemed to spin against his skin, most likely causing a burn through his fabric before it fell to the ground. The court was completely silent, people only watching with mouths agape as they watched the blonde male get knocked to the side.

He landed harshly on the ground with a slam, landing on his side and rolling to lessen the blow. He came to a stop on his front, placing his hands on the ground beside him, he panted. Sharp golden eyes glared up at the setter through thick eyelashes. Kyoutani slowly pushed himself up to his feet, muscles in his arms tensing.

 

The spiker marched towards his setter, nostrils flaring in rage as he stomped towards the male. He gripped Yahaba by his blue collar, tugging harshly. Wordlessly, he began dragging the male off of the court and towards the connecting changing rooms. Sending shiver inducing glares to anyone who dared to try and follow, and as he pulled the male into the changing room roughly, his grip on the shirt never faltering - he slammed the door closed.

Kyoutani turned to Yahaba, who was still wide eyed. He shook the male by the collar, craning his neck to get into the taller male's face "what the hell?!" he huffed, referring to the earlier incident. "Sorry, I'm just-- out of it" Yahaba sputtered, staring off to the side "well get back in it. If your head's not in the game, this whole thing is gonna go down in flames".

"I know that!"

"If you know then snap out of it!"

"It's not that simple, Kyoutani!"

"And why the hell isn't it?! The only thing you need to focus on is the ball and _me._ Your spiker"

 

Yahaba's eyes were wide at the male's words, he wrapped his hand around the blonde's wrist and pushed his hand away. Surprisingly, Kyoutani released rather easily "you need to notice what you're doing to the people around you". The blonde male reached behind him, gripping the back of his shirt - in a fluid motion, he pulled the fabric over his head.

Kyoutani gripped the shirt tightly, in one hand, lowering his hands to his sides. He turned to the side, Yahaba's eyes were still wide as his gaze lowered to the male's toned bicep, and on the side of his arm, the setter noticed a large red area. Which was gradually going purple, already forming a bruise.

 

Yahaba cursed and reached forward, his fingertips brushed the bruise gently. Kyoutani, released a low grunt at the contact, flinching away from the touch, jerking his shoulder to the side. Only then did Yahaba notice the prominent, intricate black design on his left shoulder blade. A pattern he had seen before, a pattern that he sees everyday, the exact same pattern he has, in the exact same place.

Shigeru tensed, he slapped a hand over his mouth and stumbling away clumsily, his feet slipping from underneath him. He landed harshly on his behind, pointing a shaky finger up at the male. Kyoutani stared down at him in confusion, brow raised "what?" he asked.

 

"Y-your mark" he whispered, the Spiker tensed and turned around to the front and slapped a hand over his mark so the male could no longer see "yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking. "The rabid dog actually might have a mate out there?" Well I've heard it all before so you can save it", the shaven haired male barked. Yahab shook his head, slowly rising to his feet, grabbing the hem of his shirt, crossing his arms over each other, he pulled his shirt over his head, his shirt still pooled over his arms as he turned around.

 

Kyoutani stared, slack jawed at the toned back of the setter. On his protruding shoulder blade, was the very familiar black marking, exactly identical to that of Kyoutani's. "You're kidding me" Kentarou muttered under his breath. 

Yahaba dropped his shirt, slowly turning to face the male, head lowered, he ran a hand through his head "so...what do we do?" the setter whispered. Kyoutani gulped "What do you mean "what do we do?" we're s-soul mates, right?" he grumbled, glancing away.

"I guess we are" the brunette mumbled, Yahaba opened his mouth to say something. But he was cut off by a sudden tight grip on his shoulders, and he was yanked forward, his vision was blocked by Kyoutani's face as lightly chapped lips pushed up against his own "mmph!".

 

Yahaba stared forward, his entire body was rigid. The only thing he could see where the eyelids of Kyoutani,which were screwed shut rather tightly. Yahaba noticed how his eyeliner had smudged due to the sweat from practice. Kyoutani pulled away quickly, glaring at the setter before him. "W-wha--".

"The tension was pissing me off" he released the male, grumbling as he stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. The was a barely noticeable pout on his lips, the tips of his ears were tinted red. Yahaba felt a chuckle rising up through the back of his throat, and as soon as the first sound of amusement left his lips, Kyoutani's anger/embarrassment enduced glare was focused on him.

 

The only caused the male to laugh harder, he placed a hand on his stomach and leaned forward. Body shaking with laughter, Kyoutani said nothing, just a lightly hateful glare burned holes through the setter. Yahaba wiped at his eyes "sorry, sorry. That was just really unexpected".

"Well _sorry,_ that you hated it so much" Kyoutani scoffed.

"No, no. I didn't _hate_ it per say. It just caught me off guard" 

Kyoutani rose a brow "you didn't?", the corners of Yahaba's mouth twitched up into a smile "no, I didn't hate it" he whispered.

"So, can I--"

"Do it again? Go ahead. We're soul mates, right? Kissing should be normal" Yahaba shrugged.

Yahaba took a tantalizing step forward, towards the shorter male. The height difference wasn't painful, Yahaba didn't have to lean down, Kyoutani didn't have to reach up. There was only an inch separating them - slowly Yahaba began leaning down.

 

His eyes flickering between Kyoutani's permanently furrowed eyes and then his lips, back and forth. He shuddered as he could feel the light tickle of Kentarou's breath against his lips, and as he leaned down, the tip of his nose brushed against Kyoutani's he took a shaky breath--

 

__ _And then..._


	2. Bite Marks

_And then..._

 

Just as Yahaba's soft lips were about to brush the chapped, rough lips of Kentarou's. He stopped dead, before letting out another bout of laughter, pulling away from the male, slapping a hand over his mouth. His cheeks were tinted red, the heat rising up to his ears - it was obvious to the Spiker that his Setter was only laughing to hide his embarrassment.

"What is it now?" the blonde huffed, "sorry, sorry. Just the look on your face, you looked so vulnerable. Your lips puckered like that, real cute" Shigeru snickered. He reached forward and with his soft hands, he rubbed at the male's short hair. Kyoutani scowled, calloused hands reached forward, for the second time that day he gripped the setter's collar and yanked him down.

 

Much similar to the previous action, rough lips smashed against Yahaba's. But the male was much more prepared this time, Yahaba placed his hand on the back of Kyoutani's head, pulling his close and squeezing his eyes closed. It was Kyoutani's turn to be surprised, "Mph ma hmm? (What the hell)" the shorter male muffled against his lips.

Yahaba moved his other hand to wrap around the male's waist, pulling the spiker against him. His eyes were open and half lidded, staring right through the slightly angered orbs of Kentarou. Yahaba was unaffected by the light glare that was set on him, focusing on the warm pressure against his lips. 

 

In an attempt to gain his dominance back, Kyoutani pulled against the setter's hands and pulled free. Yahaba opened his mouth to protest, by the harsh hands on his collar pulled him forward only to have leverage when he threw the male back, knocking him against the lockers and keeping him in place. Yahaba went stiff, stunned by the Mad Dog's actions. Kyoutani panted shakily, he did his best to hide the flush in his cheeks.

"It's time you learn who wears the collar and who holds the leash in this relationship" Kentarou's voice was deep, and rough, his chest rumbling at the somewhat threatening tone.

However, Yahaba felt the opposite of frightened, a heated shudder rolled up his spine. Shigeru's lips were parted, slightly swollen from the force of the previous lip lock. Kyoutani's narrowed eyes ran over the other male's face, a painfully teasing amusement shone in his dark eyes.

 

Yahaba released an audible gulp, shifting his legs, his thighs rubbed against each other in an attempt to calm his growing problem. Kyoutani's eyes dropped, trailing down the taller male's form, when his eyes landed onto the noticeable rise in his soul mate's shorts, the corner of one side of his lip tugged up into a smirk. The blonde pushed an exposed knee in between Yahaba's legs, forcing his thighs apart.

His knee hit the locker, his thigh intentionally brushed just under the slight bulge in the other's shorts. Yahaba let out a wince, clenching his jaw and closing an eye as he glared at the male in front of him "that's unfair" he panted.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kyoutani feigned innocence. He slid his knee up the locker, his thigh riding up higher, so it was as though Yahaba was sitting on his leg.

The brunette tensed and bit his lip, quaking slightly, visibly straining to keep his voice down. "W-wipe that smirk off of your face" Shigeru sputtered, "I'm not the one shaking with eagerness here, am I? Do you really not know who has the upper hand here?".

The setter gulped "that could easily change" he lifted his head, putting on a confident front.

"You sure about that?" Kyoutani released a breathy chuckle and leaned forward, releasing a hot breath over Yahaba's thin neck. The latter let out a noise of surprised, a throaty yelp. Kentarou leaned forward further, closing his eyes, his nose brushing the male's flesh, he breathed in deeply "you smell like sweat" he remarked. Yahaba scowled "well _thanks"._

 

Kyoutani shook his head "you smell like sweat and you smell like you, it's not-- bad" the blonde mumbled. The offended expression that Yahaba once held soon relaxed, "you smell good too" he whispered. 

Kentarou glanced up at the male's face briefly, before he swooped forward, pressing his tongue to the male's exposed collar bone. The wing spiker moved his head upwards, his tongue trailing up Yahaba's skin, leaving a wet trail behind it.

Yahaba squeezed his eyes closed, placing a hand over his mouth as he released a muffled sound of pleasure. Kentarou's entire aura held pride at the power he held over the setter. "Mmph" the brunette's screwed eyes relaxed, fluttering as he closed them. Kyoutani took advantage of the other's relaxation, taking him off guard, the Mad Dog sunk his teeth into the male's neck.

 

Yahaba's eyes snapped open and he pulled his hand from his mouth, to place his nails on the male's shoulders, nails scratching at the bruised skin. Kentarou flinched, and pulled his teeth from the flesh of his lover's neck. His tongue glided over the wound he had made, lapping up at the blood that began to seep out of the teeth marks slowly. It wasn't a deep bite, he had only barely broken the skin.

Kyoutani pulled back, licking his lips as he eyed the mark he had left. He smirked at the sight and looked up at Yahaba, the male's cheeks were flushed and his breathing was ragged, clouded glare focused on him "you jerk" the setter panted.

 

Bare chests pressed against each other, their shirts had been discarded on the floor from earlier. Yahaba was sure that Kyoutani could hear the pounding of his heart in his chest. The brunette reached for the male's hair, hands gripping the short slightly rough locks in his hand and pulling the Spiker's head up roughly. Kentarou grunted as their lips smacked together, teeth clashing.

Despite the fact that Yahaba had initiated the kiss, the blonde wasted no time in fighting for his dominance. He pushed his tongue inside of the taller male's mouth eagerly, Shigeru opened his mouth, accepting the appendage. Kyoutani released a deep growl into the male's mouth as their pink muscles entwined, fighting. Yahaba tensed, his shorts had suddenly become uncomfortably tighter at the nose bleed inducing noise.

Kentarou could feel the hardening against his thigh,  he pulled his leg out from in between Yahaba's. The male whimpered at the loss of contact, the blonde gripped Shigeru's hip bones, taking a moment to admire the protruding bones, a rather feminine feature. He yanked the male's hips towards him, his own his driving forward. There was the harsh, almost painful contact of crotch upon crotch, and if the kiss hadn't been as heated and distracting as it was, the two would be in quite a pit of pain.

 

Yahaba's tongue stopped in it's fight, and he trembled against the male, releasing a sweet moan into the other's mouth. Kentarou tensed, the sound was so audibly _pleasing_ that the spiker could feel himself growing firmer in his volleyball shorts. Kyoutani once again, took advantage of the male's state, the tip of his tongue moved up, teasing dragging along the roof of Shigeru's mouth.

Yahaba had to pull his lips away to take a deep breath, only for Kentarou to tilt his head to the other side and reconnect them in a kiss as heated and eager as the previous, if not more. Yahaba's arms wound around his soul mate's shoulders, nails digging in the spiker's back, leaving small crescent marks. And as Kyoutani rolled his hips, the friction pressing hard to both of them, they released a groan.

Shigeru dragged his nails over the male's back, and as his nails glided over Kyoutani's mark, the male tensed, pulling his lips away and arching his back. His head tipped back, revealing his adam's apple, and he released a throat groan. The brunette could feel the male throbbing against his crotch.

 

The setter bit his lip, the sight, the sound, the _smell_ of the male before him was becoming all too much to take, the spiker released a curse under his breath ~~_"fuck_~~ Yahaba~". Said male felt a shudder run down his spine at the sound of his name being called in such a tone. Yahaba leaned forward, pressing his lips to male's Adam's apple, nipping and sucking at the area as he dragged his nails over the mark once again.

Kyoutani became a moaning mess in the setters arms, melting against him, the straining of is shorts, which were beginning to grow damp, was very apparent. Kentarou growled, and pulled the male up and off of his neck, pressing a rough kiss to the setter's lips. "Enough" he growled, his voice husky from the rough groaning that he had been doing "it's my turn to show you just how good it feels".

 

Kentarou stepped away, both releasing an unhappy groan when their groins separated. The blonde turned the male around with a quick movement of his hand, pushing Yahaba's front up against the lockers. The spiker's eyes ran over the male's back, the toned muscles in the rear surface of the male's body, and the apparent mark on his shoulder blade.

He leaned up, his warm breath teasing at the nape of Yahaba's neck. Who in turn grunted, shuddering visibly and leaning against the cool metal of the lockers in an attempt to cool the heat that was rapidly rushing through him. Kyoutani's lips brushed the soft skin of the male's shoulder blade, pressing a surprisingly soft kiss onto the matching mark.

Yahaba pressed his forehead to the locker, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile, he could get used to the gentle side of the Mad Dog. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he surprised himself as the _filthiest_ noise he had ever made spilled from his lips. His back arched, pushing his chest against the cold metal of lockers.

What had turned him into a cat in heat?

Kyoutani's teeth had scraped against the black tattoo like mark on his shoulder blade, sending shock waves of pleasure running through him. It was strange, he had touched his own mark and didn't feel pleasure, other people had touched it too, so how was it, that your soul mate could turn you into a wet moaning mess just by scratching it a little.

 

Yahaba released a string of curses "K-Kyoutani, s-stop" he stuttered, struggling to get words out passed his lips. The Wing Spiker made no sign of acknowledgement, if he did hear his lover, than he made no sign of it. "S-stop! I'm gonna--" his nails dug into his hands and he squeezed his eyes closed, as Kyoutani continued, sucking scraping and nipping at the sensitive mark on his back.

It didn't help the setter's state at all that Kentarou took a step forward, pressing them together, the hardened bulge in the blonde's shorts pressed to Yahaba's rear. And just as the dark spot on Yahaba's shorts was growing larger...

 

The door slammed open, flooding light on the two. Yahaba's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as Kentarou clung to his setter, glaring daggers at whoever decided to interrupt them.

 

Standing in the door was a very stunned Oikawa, and a surprisingly not so surprised Iwaizumi "practice is over, you two get out of here and do it in your own time" the raven haired male sighed. "Mad dog-chan?! Shigeru?! E-eh?!" Oikawa sputtered, pointing accusingly at the two a look of bewilderment on his face. Kyoutani scowled but stepped away to snag up his shirt, grabbing Yahaba's as well.

He walked over to his soul mate, who was still pressed to the locker in shock and gripped his wrist, pulling the male out of the room, brushing passed the ace and captain. Oikawa stared slack jawed as the two made their way off "Iwa-chan, their backs" he whispered. The male glanced at his child hood friend "you just now noticed? Bakawa" he scoffed.

 

"Hey Iwa-chan, they're kinda like us huh? Found out they're soul mates through an argument"

"O-ow! Iwa-chan why'd you hit me? Mean Iwa!"

"SHUT UP SHITTYKAWA"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final, slightly smutty chapter of the story. Worry not munchkins, there will be more to KyouHaba in the future. It was pretty much self indulgent, sorrynotsorry >3

**Author's Note:**

> I love KyouHaba so much, and I love soulmate au's so I couldn't help myself


End file.
